


Talk

by stayhumbleandrespectful



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayhumbleandrespectful/pseuds/stayhumbleandrespectful
Summary: Tessa needs to talk to Morgan so that they could have a fresh start.
Relationships: Morgan Rielly/Tessa Virtue
Kudos: 23





	Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, and please take it easy on me. Thank you.

It’s a warm evening in August 2019. They are sitting on a bench by Lake Huron. She is looking straightforward and starts talking. She feels calmer than expected. She needs to tell everything, if she really wants this new relationship to work. And, she believes she can do it with him.

“Morgan, I have to tell you something. Something about my past. Without telling you this, I don’t think I could move forward with this relationship with you, because I think you deserve to know the truth. Not the rumors from the social media.”

He looks at her intensely and squeezes her hand to give her assurance that he’s there with her.

“So, it’s about Scott.” She takes a deep breath and continues. 

“I thought I was in love with him for the last 22 years. I thought he’s the one for me. Believe or not, we really started dating after PyeongChang. We were so focused on winning the Olympics, so we did fool around a bit before that, but it was nothing serious. After we came back from PYC, we decided to start “dating.” We were so busy traveling non-stop on tours and GKP all over the world away from home for about 3 months. During that time, I felt something was not right about the relationship, but kept telling myself that it just needed some adjustments.”  
“Then, one night in Japan in June 2018, we got into to a huge fight. He wanted to go out to a party with other skaters, and I didn’t want to. You know me, I’d rather stay back and read. I told him to go alone and said not to drink too much. Then, he got so mad at me saying I was suffocating him. He needed to be free. I asked him to calm down and to give little more time, because I really believed we were the end game, but he walked away.”

She pauses and has a sip of water, then continues.

“I still thought it was just a fight. He would eventually come back to me, but later I found out he was making out with some Russian skaters at a late night party after the fight. I was so furious, and we finished the tour without communicating and went back to Canada. We had some work events to attend after going back home, but shortly after that I took off for a vacation in France with mom and Jo. Mom and Jo were telling me to forget him, but I still had a hope that it would work out. And, I found out he was already hooking up with his now fiancée, when I was in France.”

“Jo told me to wake up. When I told her that I was still waiting for him to come back, she stopped talking to me saying she would only talk to me, when I came to my senses. It was for about three months, and that was the one of the toughest time of my life, but that made me face my relationship with Scott.”

“Finally I realized not only he’s not coming back, but he is not the right one for me. I went down on our memory lane to re-evaluate my life. I was always his mom rather than his partner. I always had to take care of him on and off ice.”

“You see I didn’t know anyone else that gets me like Scott, but the truth is that I just didn’t know anyone else but Scott. It was a fairy tale in my head for a long time that I was desperate for it to happen just like my fans hoped.”

She pauses again closing her eyes for a few seconds and open to see Morgan looking at her with a genuine concern in his eyes.

“Morgan, then you came into my life. I was not ready to start anything new, but your generosity and love opened my eyes. I now know what is being loved because of you. I think I can statt this relationship with you, if you take me as I am.”

Morgan shakes his head and moves towards her. He shushes her and said “T, thanks for being honest with me. I’m here to stay. You can’t get rid of me so easily.” He gives a soft smile, pulls her closer to give her a kiss on her lips, and she deepens the kiss.


End file.
